Suffering
by kibakun1
Summary: What happens when a world is invaded by the so-called good guys of the universe? Mixed Point of views from both sides! All OC'S! I do not own Halo or anything regarding it's brand and franchises, rated M for Strong language. All comments welcome as I am always looking to improve.


It was the year 3027 and humanity had reached its highest peak in Information and technology, they thought that there superior force would shake the very foundations of the universe but they were wrong. As man had traveled across the stars there first instance with alien kind did not end well..

The conflict had started on small scales but eventually turned into full-scale war, humans winning small fights on isolated worlds made them arrogant and that was what made them fall, but not all encounters ended badly like the tale of captain mike strong who lead a fleet of ships on an epic journey which would change this tale into one massive adventure.

The story starts on the cruiser class ship star-gazer, it was a massive cruiser with a smooth black hull with several mounted turrets and three separate hangers in the north, east and south sides. The front of the cruiser was partly ugly with two MAC cannons which looked like it should have toppled over as soon as it launched back in 3012. The captain was standing on the observation deck with the admiral of the ship, the admiral was a grizzled commander going by admiral hawk with a stubble chin and a buzz cut hair with tints of silver from years of age and experience going through his thinning hair.

"Captain.. we are going hit planet fall in two hours, no signs of the bastard aliens.. but be ready to hot drop if they show and it gets messy." Hawk spoke with a mature and low tone as he squinted his eyes out through the glass like he was searching for something in the darkness but could not find it.

"Expecting trouble sir?" Mike asked as he stood at attention by the admirals side.

"For our sake I hope not..Dismissed" Hawk dismissed the captain as he wanted to go over battle plans with the other war ships before they got too close to the planet. Mike nodded and turned sharply heading to the exit and as he reached the sliding doors he took one last look at the admiral who was still looking out into space, day dreaming of a better time.

Stepping out into the hall way mike walked with confidence towards the barracks where he is expecting his command squad to be prepping themselves for the drop, stepping into the room he looked around, it was a classic barracks with lines of assault rifles on numerous racks and crates piled into the corners with different stock as grenades, and snipers and other hardcore weaponry. Seeing his squad in one corner he took them all in as he did before every mission as he never knows when he will see them again.

Sitting on a crate of explosives was his best scout, sergeant Larry smith sniper specialist. He was of slim build with long brown hair which made him look like a hippy at a distance but up close his eyes were always focused with eagle like precision, wearing the standard battle Armour and a camo cloak with extended hood he looked up at mike and simply nodded before looking back down polishing his class 2 long-barreled sniper with customized scope and anti Armour rounds.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor was his communications officer private john steel, a wimp of a man with no knowable muscle and a certain innocent charm and young looks which made him look like he shouldn't be in this cold war. "Hey boss!" John smiled and waved at his commander like he always did. The third and last man was an old assassin from the original wars before humanity rallied together under the unsc banner. He didn't speak much but the man was private Daisuke katsurou, a Japanese man with sword skills which cannot be matched and served as a personal body-guard to the captain and never let him down even in the thickest of fights. Daisuke sported a long thin sword strapped to his back with several daggers strapped on his chest and thighs, he also carried the standard issue pistol on his waist for longer distant targets.

"Good morning troops" Mike said in a cheery tune getting mixed responses like usual. Stepping into a basic line of sight of all three of his trusted soldiers he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have a drop in less than two hours, first platoon will be going in hot with us to establish a landing zone for the main force. So pack light so we can move fast." Mike laid it down simple and quick, it wasn't by the book but it always got the job done.

"Are they here yet?" Larry asked in his normal calm tone, asking the one question on all there minds.

Mike sighed inwardly expecting the question. "Not as yet but scanners are on 24/7 checking for them." Hoping that would make them happy he turned towards a close by weapons rack, picking up an assault rifle and a couple of clips he smiled and turned towards the exit he came in from. "Two hours gentlemen." Mike said as he left the room.

Daisuke nodded to the other soldiers and left himself too get some last minute preparation done, leaving larry and john alone together. Silence soon took over as neither man said anything, john twirling a wire through his fingers while larry continued checking his sniper rifle. The silence getting too much as john tried too start a conversation.

"So..larry you excited about the mission?" John said with a smile but larry just looked up and glared a little at the younger man.

"War is not exciting..death is not exciting.." Larry said in a menacing tone as he stepped lightly with grace off the crate and silently stalked from the room. John sighed too himself as he got up dusting himself down and grabbed a scoped battle rifle with a couple of clips before walking over too where he kept his communication equipment and started preparing for the drop.

1 hour and 58 minutes later.

Mike walked into the eastern hangar where his pelican was waiting for them, entering the hanger he looked around at the majestic like air craft with admiration as he saw three identical crafts in a row, each sporting a frontal heavy machine gun with smooth armour and flat long wings powered by powerful twin engines. Seeing the furthest one away he grinned as he saw his squad awaiting for him with first squad also known as Tiger squad, The sergeant also known as huckleberry was a bear of a man standing at 6"3 with arms and a neck like tree trunks, a shining bald head with several scars sporting the top of his head.

"Alright maggots! this is how its going down! were going in hot with captain mike and establishing a ground base so the birds can drop off the other bitches!" huckleberry was screaming at this point so mike thought it would be the right time to step in, walking over huckleberry saw him and stood to attention. "Officer on deck!" Huckleberry shouted as tiger squad copied his movement.

"stand down sergeant, you ready to go?" Mike asked looking over tiger squad, they were an intimidating bunch. Each shoulder sporting a variety of assault and battle rifles but one man on the end looking slighter larger but not as big as the sergeant holding a shotgun in his hands with a rpg strapped too his back.

"Yes sir prepped and ready for the sound off." Huckleberry said with a smile but before he could say anymore admiral hawks voice came over the com's.

"Get ready to drop T-minus 30 seconds..Good luck and god speed." As the coms cut off the sergeant was already moving his squad onto the pelican while mike's own squad formed up behind him. As mike steps onto the pelican his men take their regular seats and just before the shuttle door closed shut mike looked back one last time feeling like he would never see the crew or the Star gazer again.

As the pelicans left the hanger the slight tremble didn't affect the squads as space loomed all around them, the pelicans staying in formation as they flew silently in the darkness, the pilot looking out into space checking dials and meters but a slight shine caught his attention as he saw a slight purple color in the distance but blinking once and it was gone, shaking his head slightly he shrugged and headed towards the planet named by the big shots as Xarus.

As the three pelicans got closer to the earth the vibrations shaking the crafts but still did not faze them. Each pelican searching for a drop zone, the planet was a beautiful place, open grass plains covering the land with small lakes plastered in random directions and a huge portion was covered by thick dense trees, the pilots agreeing on the open plain they lined up and slowly lowered down opening their landing gears they silently dropped onto the ground. As the shuttle doors opened up Tiger squad came storming out taking defensive positions around the crafts as did the other squads in the other two pelicans.

Mike and his command squad stepped out taking in the scenery before ordering tiger squad to un load the supply crates, daisuke not leaving his side but Larry stepped off to the left with his sniper in hand, aiming down the scope into trees checking for anything out of the ordinary but seeing nothing Larry turned and helped the squad to unload the crates.

"John get the gear set up so we can get a temp base running." Mike ordered as he turned to the other squads, named as Zulu squad and Beta squad. Each squad had their own specialty as Zulu squad were good in jungle war fare and hit and run tactics while Beta squad had heavier Armour with shotguns for close quarter encounters, each man had proven themselves before and he trusted them all with his life.

By night fall the base had been created, the supply not being used had formed a large circle stacked on top of each other as make shift cover. Several devices had been primed like a communications device and a couple of auto turrets mounted on the make shift walls in tactical positions. Mike sighed too himself as he took a seat in a make shift chair as his squad were walking about doing there normal duties. Tiger squad was crouching around the cover watching out while Zulu squad were scouting in the forest while Beta squad were tinkering with some heavier equipment not prepped yet.

"So what do you think larry, could this be what we were looking for?" Mike asked larry, he trusted the advice from his squad as it came through on several occasions. Larry just looked out into the distance and smiled gently.

"It is..a good site but too far out into the open.." Larry spoke giving his honest opinion as mike didn't like 'yes' men but good honest advice.

"I know.. but the brass is riding my arse as they want to make planet fall so unless Zulu squad have found anythin-"

As mike was about to finish his sentence loud explosions could be heard in the distance, this caught john's attention as mike was shouted him over. "Sir we have got Zulu squad coming in hot with tango's on their ass!" John was communicating back as mike grabbed his battle rifle and leap the barricade running to the forest.

"Tiger squad on me!" Mike shouted as he saw Daisuke running behind him, tiger squad a little behind but they were ready as the first explosion went off. "Take defensive position in the tree line to cover Zulu squad's retreat!" Mike shouted as he crouched between two trees for cover, Zulu squad could be seen running through all members accounted for with minor cuts and bruises, the sergeant and two men covering the squad as they ran and took cover with Tiger squad. The sergeant was standing in the open path shotgun pumping away as the hostile came for them, his two soldiers with him firing their assault rifles by the hip to supply cover fire, mike could hear gunfire coming back so he sighed a little in relief as it wasn't the aliens. Shouting over mike ordered the retreat back but the three last standers couldn't hear.

Pushing his men back two men appeared from the bushes to the sergeants left but turning quickly one pump of his shotgun and the hostile dropped. Mike aimed down his iron sights and too his right a dozen men in makeshift dirty Armour came storming through the shrubs, in like slow motion mike got a good look at the savage men with no fear they charged through the fire. Squeezing the trigger gently a small burst of death spat from the barrel of his rifle dropping a man with several rounds in his chest. The man dropped dead instantly but before he could inspect the body a hostile pulled out a small hand gun, an old-fashioned pistol which looked like it didn't work but that mistake nearly got him killed as the man squeezed the trigger and a round pinged off the shoulder plate of his Armour bringing mike back to reality making him drop to cover.

Daisuke dropping too his side firing off a couple of rounds from his pistol, checking him over daisuke nodded and leapt the cover and ran into the eleven men, dropping two with his pistol with precision shots to the head daisuke drops it and pulls out his katana and spins to the left of one man and slicing his hand off by the wrist with one slash before jumping back from another holding his sword one-handed and throwing a dagger into the mans throat cutting his jugular making him drop to the floor slowly bleeding to death clutching his own throat. Mike watched in awe as he saw the dance of death as Daisuke moved gracefully killing as he went. As daisuke was watching another hostile stepped behind him but before daisuke could turn a loud shot could be heard and a single sniper round plunged through the side of the savages skull dropping him instantly, turning around he could see larry in the distance watching his back. The sergeant of Zulu squad was reloading his shotgun as he saw one of his loyal troopers brought to the ground by a savage stabbing him repeatedly in the back with another holding his arms down, the sergeant turned too another trooper who was running to help his allies but a stray round caught his leg making him fall to the ground with several hostile punching and kicking his wounded form. Gritting his teeth he pumped his shotgun and shot several rounds into the men beating his solider but as he killed the last one he saw his men dead on the floor.

As the first explosion went it all ended just as quickly, Zulu squad rallied round their sergeant as he checked his men bodies. With only two death's and minor injuries the sergeant of Zulu squad ordered the rest of the men to bury their dead brothers while tiger squad took watch around them. Mike took this moment upon himself to take command and stepped over too Zulus squad leader.

"Everything in order sergeant?" Mike asked in a calm tone as he didn't want upset anyone, seeing the name on the sergeants badge he found out his name or nickname was jeff. Jeff just saluted and nodded knowing there would be a time to pay respects later but they couldn't stay here incase more of them savages got drawn by the gunfire.

"Yes sir. We will be done in five minutes sir." Jeff replied and with a simple nod mike left him with his troopers, daisuke now falling in step with mikes stride but still did not say anything. "Do you think that was their whole force and we got lucky on this mission?" Mike said with a low chuckle but with the usual silent reply mike grunted in frustration, does he ever talk?! Mike would bring him up on it later but walking into the temp base he patted Larry on the shoulder for saving there arse once again but before he could talk john interrupted him.

"Sir! we've got the Star gazer online and there sending orders through now, they wish for an update on the situation." John explained giving a sorry look as he knew mike hated getting orders that he didn't feel were right. Taking a head-piece with a friendly glare for john's troubles he kneeled on the grass as he could hear a little static but none other than admiral hawks calm voice came through.

"Whats the situation captain?" Hawk asked as he got a small report from john but wanted mike's opinion on it all.

"Zulu squad got ambushed in the tree line on scout duty, two men K.i.a and some minor injuries but overall were green to go on any missions." Mike didn't like reporting death's like that as it was inhumane but he had to go by the book, plus this was an admiral on the line!

"I see..Make sure they get buried properly captain." Hawk had a small amount of sadness in his voice, he may be the admiral but he still cared for his troopers!

"Yes sir! What are your next orders? We have formed the temp base in the right place." Mike reported always known that hawk cared and respected him for it.

"I have had my sensor team watching the area since your little 'incident' and have possibly found the base for these savages, I am sending pics through now. I want that base cleared captain! We can't suffer any delay when we send the troops down. Be careful. We don't know what there capable of..Hawk signing off." The admiral ended the conversation before mike could argue the mission knowing the captain too well. Looking over at the portable printer he looked at it deeply and nodded at the picture.

The base was normal sized with four walls and one tower on each corner of said walls but something caught his attention at the cliff overseeing the base on the west side and the north sporting nothing but tree's as did the east but on the south side there was a large volcano with what looks like a path going along off into the distance which he couldn't see. Mumbling too himself about shitty pictures he looked over at john who was busying himself.

"Get every sergeant a copy of this and for my squad then were having a briefing before moving out." Mike ordered before stalking off to find some water, still looking at the picture, stepping over a couple of small boxes he could see beta squad tinkering with the three warthogs which they managed to fit inside the iron birds. Beta squad were known as 'techno freaks' as they loved using and messing with any tech they can get there greased and grubby stained hands on.

"Sergeant!" Mike shouted and near the back he could see sparks flying as a man of normal height sporting a goatee and a lot of tattoos up his arms, which were against regulations but a captain had to pick his battles if he didn't want a knife in his skull when he was asleep. The sergeant known as wolf had popped his head over the bonnet and grinned at mike, seeing sharp animal like teeth mike smiled softly, wolf was a monster in close quarter fights but also was extremely friendly to most people. Stepping over a trooper who was under the vehicle wolf cursed and kicked the mans leg as he nearly tripped him getting a yelp from said trooper.

"Howdy sir, what brings you over to our neck of the woods?" Wold had shaggy longish silver hair which was now in a pony tail but his eyes were quite 'wolf' like and the smell was pretty close too. Ignoring the stench mike smiled and greeted wolf with a firm handshake.

"Were taking out the savages home base as soon as these bad boys are ready, I have mustered a plan which will need everyone's fullest concentration, can you and your 'pack' handle five minutes of that for me?" Mike grinned a little seeing wolf getting frustrated with clenched hands but they both knew it was all clean fun and games. Wolf nodded and saluted.

"Yes sir! Just make sure you pussy's can keep up!" Wolf said back before turning away shouting some stuff which would make a pope faint at his men to hurry up.

Leaving the 'Pack leader' to get the transport's ready he walked back into the circle of crates and taking a seat, it was getting quite late so mike knew they wouldn't be doing the mission until morning, john had assembled all the sergeants as they stood around a makeshift table with a large picture of the base on it. All the squad leaders were there, Huckleberry from Tiger squad, Jeff from 'Zulu squad' and wolf from Beta squad'. Looking over the sergeants he wondered how they could do any missions considering they all acted so differently but he inwardly shrugged as they have a 100% mission pass success rate and only minor death's so he guessed it just all worked together well enough.

"I'm glad you could all make it" Mike always opened with humour before getting down to the serious side of things, getting a collective of chuckles mike smiled". "This

base is the strong point of the savages force and looking at it, it does look pretty tough but.. were going break it." Mike had quite the evil grin on his face as he went over the plan that would either bring victory or bitter defeat..

Next morning at 6:59 am

Huckleberry's pov

Huckleberry grinned too himself as his squad was running full force through an open field with his squad right behind him, huckleberry loved this plan! when the captain had gone over it there were some questions of concern but under his own gaze of death they were quickly cut short. Now huckle was a smart man..well sometimes anyway, but he knew a good plan when he saw one and right as they got within twenty metres of the cliff edge he shouted out. "Alright puss bags were going in hot! Get your shit together! we have got five minutes to get down there and mix some shit up!" Getting a collection of 'hooray' from the squad right as huckles last step hit the cliff edge he leapt off it. Time went slow as he enjoyed the view, the sun was still rising and the base looked quite peaceful with no sounds what so ever but before he could bask in the glorious sun gravity denied him and pulled him down, bringing his arms out like he was attempting to fly with his legs stretched out quite wide, small but noticeable wings popped out turning his fall into a glide. Looking over his shoulder for a second all nine of his squad mates had mimicked his action and they started gliding down into the up coming fire.

Jeff's pov

Jeff and his squad had been stealthily stalking through the forest for a couple of hours and had made it through the tree line at 6:59 am when he was watching tiger squad fly down the cliff's vertical side like they were flying, shaking his head a little at the in saneness of the plan he moved on. "Alright guys as soon as they make touch down we have got break for the wall and set the charges so we can 'shock and awe' the bastards for killed our squad mates.." Getting an assortment of nods and grunts he counted down until he couldn't see tiger squad anymore and leant forward ready to sprint. "Go!" Jeff called out as they sprinted through the small open part between the tree's and the walls but the savages had another idea as small gunfire came down at them, luckily they were piss poor shots and only hit the ground around them, making it to the wall with a barely miss shot which bounced off his helmet he slammed his back onto the wall so the guns up top could not see them properly.

"Set the charges"

Wolf's pov

Wolf sat calmly in the driver's seat of one of the three warthogs, a half smoked cigarette between his dry lips as he saw the chaos unfolding before his narrow wolf like eyes, the plan was going smoothly so far, according too huckleberry's cheering voice in the wind and Jeff's hushed quiet tone it was all ready. His part was to storm down the volcano's hill and using his warthog with the implanted Gauss launcher to blast open a massive hole to take them by surprise. Now he didn't dislike the plan but it was so out of the book that he couldn't understand why the captain had decided on it. Wolf grinned after his train of thought and shrugged. "Alright guys let's do this thing!" Wolf called out as they started down the hill slow but the momentum soon making them go the top speed, there was only enough room for nine in the three vehicles so one of his squad went with Zulu squad to nearly even the numbers out but they would soon be reunited when he smashed his way through the base to the other side. As the sped down he looked up to see his gunner ready to blast some shit up, he was practically shaking with excitement, the other two hog's had only the basic gun on it but they should be more than enough for these dirty savages. "Now!" Wolf shouted as his gunner took aim and shot three shots one after another in quick timing cause a loud explosion as they went single file through the gap, wanting to see what these guys could do.

Savage man named quan pov

Quan was sleeping in his make shift hut in the centre of their base,smiling softly as he dreamed of going back home too his wife and two kids once his duties were done here. There were rumors of metal men with futuristic technology hiding in the forest as three hunter groups got wiped out part from a handful of men. Now quan wasn't afraid but if the rumors were true they were up for a long war of the forests. Getting out of bed he stretched his arms out and saw his reflection in a mirror and smiled, he wasn't the biggest of men but he could hold his own in a fight, most of the men here had quite tanned skin from the sun with black long hair but his was quite short. Looking out the window he looked over the base he couldn't see anyone out apart from roaming guards and patrols, seeing the legendary 'cliff of sorrow' he squinted seeing birds flying quite low and if they didn't pull up he would be assigned to clean their squashed bodies off the stone walls. Sighing too himself he got dressed in his battered chest Armour and slung his sniper rifle over his left shoulder. Stepping outside he starting walking towards the direction of the cliff when an explosion from the north was heard bringing the camp to full alert, unslinging his rifle he sprinted in the sounds direction and as he turned a corner he saw his brothers in a semi defensive position around a large smoking hole in their defensive wall.

"What could have caused this?!" Quan heard one brother say to another but not hearing a reply quan frowned deeply, not liking this he started climbing up a nearby hut and lay down with his sniper ready, looking through the scope he awaited for whatever was going to come through. One of the war lords top generals was at the front of the defensive line, a huge man standing at 6"7 and not muscle but out right fat, his stomach was hanging way over his trousers line but metal plates had been wrapped around it for more protection and arms which looked like lard had been directly implanted into the flesh. But don't be fooled as he wasn't a general for nothing as he was also named 'the bear' by his allies as his strength was unmatched but his speed was slow. Bear had a huge two-handed battle-axe his hands as he glared at the large hole waiting for whatever was coming through.

"Fear not brothers!" Bear shouted as he filled his brothers hearts with courage with his words. "I the great bear! will squash whatever comes through!" He shouted giving the man's strength but before he could continue several small grey balls came bouncing through stoping right in front of the defensive line making bear raise a large eyebrow in confusion and for a second nothing happened but before he could laugh they detonated sending fire and explosions out causing the large man two cover his face as the force of them sent bear staggering back. Quan went in full alert and eyed the hole seeing the metal men in person, aiming down at one of their heads he had to duck for cover as a barrage of bullets came flying out at them. Bear roared in pain as several bullets found their mark in his fleshly chest but he didn't fall as his men returned fire but the metal men had reached rubble for cover as a vicious fire fight had broken out.

Quan saw and counted nine of them in total and smirked as he counted roughly thirty of his brothers around him knowing they had the odds as they were unleashing metal death at each other. Several of quans brothers had dropped instantly from the accurate fire but none of the enemy had fallen, they were an impressive lot as they moved with speed and precision from cover to cover making sure they couldn't be flanked or cut down between runs. Bear got frustrated as the metal men were not charging so he could get his axe bloodied up so he roared a war cry and smashed through the little cover he had heading towards several of the metal men and ignoring the pain of more bullets hitting his flesh he swung his axe over his head down hoping to cut one of the men in half, the man dived out the way and calmly stepped backwards unleashing a full clip of ammo into bear's left leg making him scream as with the injury he couldn't hold his weight causing him to drop onto one knee.

Quan had panicked as he saw the great bear brought down by one puny man but zooming in he got his iron sights onto the man assaulting his leader and squeezed the trigger seeing his shot hit home the enemy had turned in time so the bullet had only skimmed his left shoulder plate causing him to sway back slightly. Quan couldn't believe it! one of there most powerful long ranged weapons didn't even harm the man! Some of his brothers saw this and started to panic and gave each other quick glances thinking the same they started running away one by one.

Bear had gritted his teeth and lashed out at the nearest enemy but as his large fat fingers grabbed a mans leg he was met by several rounds being unleashed into his hand blowing off several fingers and the hand itself unusable, flinching back as the eight of the nine men were cutting down his brothers as they fled the one he grabbed looked down at him and as bear looked up all he saw was the end of the mans handgun. The last of bears troops had fled and as the other metal men walked up to them there was a quiet moment before one shot echoed through the area, time had slowed as the single bullet had split through bears skull and the large man dropped forward dead instantly. Quan had tears in his eyes as he watched it all, there was no honor! they had killed him without a word! Bear was a legendary warrior as he had killed hundreds of men for the warlords name but to be killed by one man...one bullet..it make him think of his own mortality. Could they all be killed so easily? even the great warlord? The thought of it made him scared out of his mind as he quickly came out of his thoughts as they were all looking at him, apart from the man who was getting himself out of bears dead grip, going wide-eyed he quickly got up and jumped backwards just in time to see the spot he was in moments ago destroyed by a large amount of fire.

As he landed he ran the opposite way, heading towards the cliff of sorrow as it was a good defensive position with his back against the cliffs wall.

Jeff pov

Jeff sighed too himself as he got out of the fat mans now mutilated hand, that was too easy he thought as he remembered the piss poor aim of the savages but there was a moment when the fat man charged that they might have gotten hurt but quick thinking and a fast trigger made short work of him. "This man must have been a leader of sort.. possibly the man in charge?" Jeff was speaking to one of his troops but as the man shrugged Jeff nodded. "Okay... fan out and follow that savage with the rifle, he might lead us too their leader or barracks or something." Getting a 'yes sir' from his men they moved out in a single file through the streets, looking for a capital building or barracks to sabotage.

A savage man named hon pov

After all the chaos had started hon was ordered to defend the wall protected by the cliff, it was there retreat and safe zone but seeing the smoke from the tree line wall he frowned as he had heard the great bear had fallen to a single man, knowing his brothers do not lie they mourned his death but they were confident that the other general known as eagle, she was an elegant women with long black silky hair, quite a thin body but still curvy in the right places, she had a serious look on her face as she gripped the rifle in her hands. None of them liked this weaponry they have got to use but it was what they needed for the edge in battle, she still carried a long bow and quiver full of arrows on her back but she respected the warlords word and used this new technology. Seeing men flee from the defense of the trees they got there weapons ready but seeing no enemy coming after them they relaxed slightly. Looking over at eagle she was looking up at the cliffs of sorrow and her wide-eyed expression confused him as she leveled her rifle and fired up, looking up as well there were flying men! they had weapons like their own but more advanced, she squeezed the trigger and glanced one of them but it didn't stop them, as the men landed in the ranks of his brothers it quickly turned into a close combat fight. The flying men had weapons that spit death in wide shots but as his brothers got close they were crushed under these mens fists and knifes. Hon and his brothers were known for there close combat skills but to be crushed so easily was insane! The leader could be easily seen as it looked like he has been scalped as he had scars and no hair on his head, the man had one of his brothers in a head lock and another in a vise like grip around his throat lifting him off the ground. "To me brothers!" He could hear eagle shout as they charged a small group of two.

The two men went back to back as they fired their weapons as quick as they could pump, killing several each but as hon got close with a small one-handed axe in his hands they dropped there weapons and pulled out small metal devices which they wrapped around their hands.


End file.
